The Star's Song
by mortaldarkness
Summary: The star's song was one that brought hope to Arwen Undomiel, but on a silent night in the gardens of Minas Tirith, her heart is filled with despair, and she admits that she longs for more.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings, that belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, gone beyond the stars and the mortal world.**

**

* * *

****The Star's Song.**

The stars in the sky were anything but what they once were. They had long since ceased to shine as brightly as they did long ages ago. But they still seemed bright in the eyes of Arwen Undomiel.

She was fading, ere long she knew her husband would give back his gift, and she would wander alone for many years before joining him in death. And on such nights of despair she sought peace under the stars, the ocean above her easing her pain, her grief. At least for a while.

But it was not peace that Arwen found this night, but pain. As she stared up at the stars she could not help but feel pain in her heart. The stars were fading, but they fought to remain as they had for the countless years of the lives of mortal Men. They were fading, as she was, and she imagined that they too, would fade completely at the death of their King.

She had hoped, naively, that her beloved Estel would never die. He had lived for so long, as immortal as she in the eyes of lesser Men. She had come to see it, that he would never die. But as the long years dwindled down they began to take their toll, asking each year if he was ready, at last, to leave.

So she watched the stars, watched their endless dance across the heavens of sky, and if she closed her eyes, Arwen thought she could hear the faintest whisper of music, the sung promise of hope and triumph. She listened to the faint star song on such nights, watched them dance.

She thought of the past, and what she thought so long ago would never come to be. And she thought of the present, how all her hopes and dreams had come true. She could not ask for more, save time that would never ask for its due payment.

"Arwen."

She rose, sitting gracefully on the stone bench, sorrow-filled gaze meeting that of her husband's.

"Why are you out here, Arwen?" His voice was soft, full of concern, but Arwen could do no more that smile in reply. There was silence for a time, where she turned her gaze back to the stars, finding comfort in their dance and her love's presence. "May I join you?"

She did not look at him, but felt his eyes on her, felt his indecision to leave her be. "Estel, you need not ask that of me. Come, join me."

"Have you ever watched the star's dance?" She murmered after a time. "Have you ever heard their song and felt hope in you heart, and feel everlasting sorrow as you watch them slowly fade?"

Aragorn was silent for a moment, thinking over what she had said. There was a deeper meaning to her words, a deeper sorrow. "I do not recall the dance of stars filling my gaze, not their song my ears. But I feel sorrow to watch them fade, I feel deep regret."

Her gaze was on his now, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"It was my choice. Do not blame yourself."

Aragorn sighed, softly. "I wish I could heed your words, but alas, for I cannot. It is I who have brought doom upon Arwen Undomiel, fairest of the stars."

"You have brought nothing to me, save love and hope and happiness. You have given me a family, and I knew what my doom would be if I made the choice I did. But my doom, my choice, also gave me all I could ever wish for…"

She broke off, despair in her voice. "Save one thing. I would give this all up, if I could have more time to spend with you. I chose a lifetime, Estel, but I dream for an eternity."

As crystal tears fell from her eyes, Aragorn gently brushed them away. His eyes were filled with sorrow, also. He could find nothing to say in reply to Arwen, nothing to ease her pain.

He cupped her cheek, gazing into her eyes, he smiled. "It grieves me so to see such a star cry. I do not wish upon you despair. I never would, nor have. I would see you smile with joy, and hear your laughter as surely as you hear the song of the stars. I would watch you grace my halls with your beauty, as you watch the stars dance tirelessly. I would have you happy once more. Do not despair over things to come; much as the dark shadow follows us both each day."

He found himself leaning in, brushing his rough, chapped lips against hers, and pulling away not a moment later.

"Can we not, for a time, forget that despair? Can we join the stars in their dance and song, and have our hearts filled with joy once more?"

Arwen offered a small, brave smile, "The despair will only return. But I wish for it to be gone, and for a time feel joy again. I would dance with the stars, before watching them fade once more."

Then she pressed her mouth, fair and soft, against his. She raised her hands to his hair, entangling them in his ebony locks. She stroked the back of his neck, as his hand still rested on her cheek. But the kiss was no more than a whisper of soft wind. Nothing more than a whisper of song the whole time.

Aragorn pulled away, his lips still only a moment from hers. He moved his mouth to her ear, his breath against her skin felt surreal, as gentle as a sigh.

"We still have hope."


End file.
